The use of portable electronic devices, and the capabilities of such devices, has proliferated recent years. Although many such devices have fairly robust constructions, some such devices remain susceptible to damage or inoperability due to being dropped, being exposed to moisture, etc. Further, the qualities of video and photographic materials that can be captured with such devices remain insufficient to satisfy the desires of various users. Even further, being generally compact in nature and formed of fairly smooth materials, such devices are commonly ill-suited or wholly impractical for use to particular environments and/or conditions where hands-free operation of the camera device is desired. Still further, many such devices are provided with limited connectivity or network accessibility to conveniently remove or export the media from the camera device to other devices or networks.
Recognizing one or more of the shortcomings discussed above, various others provide photographic and video camera devices that are constructed to better withstand. environmental conditions, capture higher quality photo and video data, and are more conveniently configured to extract recorded media from the camera device to other networks and/or devices. GoPro® camera and video devices are one such platform configured to capture extreme action video and photographic media and are provided in a lightweight, rugged, wearable, or mountable camera device configuration. The class of such devices are commonly termed “action cams” in as much as such devices can capture sound, image, and video data in a hands-free manner during respective activities, be it biking, running, motocross, water sports, skydiving, skiing, snowmobiling, road sports, etc. Although such devices capture image and video data that surpasses the quality attained with most other hand-held portable devices, there is still room for improvement in facilitating the use of such devices.
Customarily, such camera devices are captured or cooperate with a mount or other such structure that is secured to an underlying structure such as a vehicle, a helmet, a chest-plate, etc. Most such mounting arrangements require permanently attaching the underlying mount to the respective support structure. Such mounting commonly mares the structure of the support structure and limits the ability of the user to use the respective camera device and/or mount with other vehicles or the like. Modifying the underlying support structure to accommodate the mount also detracts from the value associated with a user's desire to upgrade or change in equipment. That is, subsequent purchasers without similar mount and/or camera device arrangements would be disinclined to pay the same value for similar products where one product includes evidence of a previous mounting of a camera device or a mount that is not otherwise already owned or included in the transaction.
Many such mounting devices are also uniquely configured to cooperate with a specific camera device and/or to provide a desired orientation of the camera device relative to a particular underlying vehicle and/or use. Such constructions require users to acquire multiple mount devices wherein each mount device is associates with a respective vehicle or intended use of a corresponding camera device. Still further, many such mount devices are commonly configured for cooperation with only one or a limited number of different models of camera devices. Should a given camera device be rendered inoperable, or should a user desire to upgrade an already owned camera device, it is more likely than not that already owned mounting devices will not suitably cooperate with a subsequently purchased camera device. Accordingly, the consumer must be cognizant of the cost associated with the purchase of the camera device as well as whether a desired replacement camera device will cooperate with already owned mount devices or the cost associated with replacement of already owned mount devices when upgrading or replacing already owned camera or video equipment.
Still a further consideration to camera device and mount arrangement cooperation is directed to maintaining a desired orientation of the camera device during use of an underlying vehicle. For instance various camera device cases and mounts are provided wherein the mount is oriented generally above, below, or to the side of the respective camera device. The mount device is commonly constructed to be secured to the underlying vehicle so that the camera device is oriented relative to the vehicle and the mount to attain generally “upright” data capture. That is, many such mount arrangements, although commonly somewhat adjustable, provide only a single orientation associated with cooperation of the mount arrangement relative to the underlying camera device.
Therefore, there is a need for a camera case system that does not interfere with user interaction with one or more of the controls of the underlying camera device, includes a plurality of mount arrangements that accommodate different orientations of the camera device relative to a mount, and includes a plurality of mount adapters that cooperate with camera accessories and/or are configured to cooperate with a mount surface in a variety of modalities.